


Loyalty

by writtenweapons



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenweapons/pseuds/writtenweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I get bored, you can jerk me off on the way there." Trevor had said, just before driving to Los Santos. Wade decides to take him up on the offer. Because Wade is nothing if not loyal, and mr. Philips can get pretty terrifying if you don't follow his orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. This story takes place during the mission 'Friends Reunited', where Trevor drives to Los Santos with Wade.

“If I get bored, you can jack me off on the way there.” Trevor said, walking over to his Bodhi, opening the door and sliding into the seat. “Just kidding. You can suck me off.”

Wade was quick to follow, as always, slipping in the passenger’s seat and fastening his seatbelt. “Can we get ice cream, Trevor?”

“Shut the fuck up Wade.” Trevor snapped, turned the key in the ignition, and pushed the pedal, leaving Ron in a cloud of dust.

Wade did as he was told and slumped back in his seat, watching the desert roll by, gnawing on his lip ring. With Channel X blasting away on the radio, Wade wondered what Los Santos would be like. He’d always wanted to go there. He looked at Trevor from the corners of his eyes. Trevor’s face was stuck in that perpetual scowl, brows furrowed, his white-knuckled hands on the wheel. Wade had never seen him smile. Well, except for the times when he brought those hitchhikers home, and the following trips to the quarry they would make.

They were quiet for a while, the tires of the Bodhi rolling over the sticky, hot asphalt, the sky getting darker with the minute. It started raining, softly at first, then it came pouring down, drumming on the hood of the car, washing the dust away. A loud boom of thunder made Wade sit upright. He glanced over at Trevor, who was still focused on driving like a maniac, drops of rain trailing down his face, soaking his grubby once white shirt.

“Are you bored yet?” Wade tried, remembering what Trevor had said before they got in the car. He was nothing if not naively loyal. And maybe a bit fucked up. Working for a speedfreak and smoking meth all day will do that to you.

“Wade, what part of _shut the fuck up_ don’t you understand?”

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just that.. You told me to suck your dick if you got bored, and…”

“Jesus Christ, you are such a _fuck up_. How do you even function?” Trevor interrupted, snarling. “I was fucking joking! But if you are so eager to please, go a- _fucking_ -head. You do have a _purdy mouth_.” He mocked, imitating Wade’s accent.

Wade shrugged. When it came to Trevor, he _was_ eager to please. After all, in some sort of fucked up way, he took him under his wing when his friends abandoned him. That had to count for something. Even though it was a bit odd that Daisy Bell and Kush-Chronic never had picked up their phones or called him after they left, but Wade wasn’t one to hold a grudge. Besides, he was sure they would contact him again. They were probably just busy.

“Well, okay.. I’m just gonna do what you said, ‘cause last time I didn’t do what you said you punched me in the face, so..” The dreadlocked boy leaned in, pressing the palm of his hand on the crotch of Trevor’s camo trousers. Something twitched underneath his hand. Wade giggled.

Trevor gave a sharp jerk to the wheel, causing the boy to be jostled into the door of the car. Gravel crunched under the tires as they drove away from the highway and further into the mountains, away from traffic. Wade groaned and rubbed his head where his skull had made contact with the door of the car. Trevor stopped the car at a secluded area meant for road stops, picnic tables strewn around a patch of dried out yellow grass, littered with syringes and condoms.

“If you’re gonna suck my dick, you junkie fuck,” Trevor turned the key, turning off the engine. “You’re gonna do it fucking right, okay, _princess_?” With that, Trevor jumped out of the car, walking over to one of the sun-bleached picnic tables. “You comin’, or do I have to drag you out?”

Wade unfastened his seatbelt, watching Trevor take a seat, planting his elbows on the surface of the picnic table of choice, leaning back, one leg bouncing up and down, impatient. He opened the car door and slipped out, the dead grass crunching under his sneakers. He stumbled over to the older man, who was watching him like a hawk. Wade’s eyes lingered at the bulge in Trevor’s camo pants.

As soon as Wade was close enough, Trevor grabbed him by the arm, fingers digging into his skin. Giving a sharp yank to his arm, Wade lost balance, and Trevor pulled his down, until his face was in his lap.

“Theeeere ya go! That wasn’t that hard now, was it, sweetcheeks?”

“N-No, Trevor.”

Wade felt rough, calloused hands tangle in his hair, scraping his scalp. Trevor grabbed a fistful of his hair, smashing his face against his crotch. The zipper of his pants grated against his cheek. Wade could smell the musk of arousal, sweat, rain-soaked cotton.

“Get to work, princess. I’m waiii-ting!” Trevor almost sounded gleeful, his singsong voice sending a shiver up Wade’s spine. Sometimes, he was terrified of his mentor. “And don’t disappoint me. You know how I get when I’m _disappointed_.”

Wade unbuttoned and unzipped the other man’s pants, hands trembling. He pulled both the waistband of his trousers as well as his underwear down, with Trevor lifting his hips momentarily to aid the boy. He looked down at Wade, thrusting his hips into his face, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Wade took the hint, wrapping his hand around the base of Trevor’s cock, and tentatively running his tongue along the length, all the way up to the head.

“Tongue piercing? Why, you kinky little fuck, you!” Trevor cackled.

Feeling encouraged, Wade opened his mouth, swallowing Trevor to the hilt. He felt the grip on his hair tighten, and involuntary jerk of Trevor’s hip making him gag. He placed both his hands on Trevor’s thighs, digging his stubby nails in the flesh. Trevor held him there for a moment, until his hand finally loosened from his hair,  elbow planted back on the surface of the table. Wade lifted his head from his cock, which was now throbbing and at full attention, a thread of saliva connecting his lips to Trevor’s penis. Wade took a few seconds to wipe the tears from his eyes, before once again reaching forward, taking his cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, the dome of his tongue piercing tracing along the veins, cock twitching in his mouth.

Trevor tilted his head back into his neck, closing his eyes. Maybe he didn’t give the boy enough credit. He might have been as dumb as a brick, the kid was skilled at sucking cock. Made him wonder what exactly they did at those fucked up juggalo parties.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Trevor hissed behind clenched teeth. There was a sick sense of satisfaction to be found in hearing the wet sounds of Wade sucking him off. He’d never thought the kid would actually follow through. It’d earned him a few brownie points. Just a few. “Watch the teeth there, _princess_. And look me in the eye, would you?”

Wade looked up, his lips wrapped around the head of Trevor’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, tonguing the slit. The older man was watching him, his hips thrusting his cock further into Wade’s mouth. Trevor’s breathing became more and more labored, needy, almost. Finally, his breath hitched, and he grabbed the back of Wade’s head, fingers tangled in his dreadlocks, pulling his head down and keeping himself balls deep into Wade’s throat. Trevor groaned, sounding almost animalistic, thrusting into Wade’s mouth.

“Fuck! Shit!” Trevor gave one last thrust, ignoring Wade choking on his dick, and came down the boy’s throat, thick, salty ropes of come coating the back of his tongue. Finally, Trevor let go of his hair, quirking one brow down at Wade. “Proper etiquette now is to swallow. And you know I’m a man of etiquette.”

Wade swallowed, making a face. He lifted the hem of his shirt, wiping his mouth with the fabric. Trevor snorted, closing his fly and buttoning his pants. Finally another use for the shitty band merch the kid was always wearing. Silently, he got back in his truck, drumming his fingers on the wheel while waiting for Wade to regain his composure and get in the passenger’s seat.

Wade fastened his seatbelt and Trevor started the engine again, turning his lights on, before turning the Bodhi and returning to the freeway.

“Well, that was some nice fucking bonding time, wasn’t it?”

Wade shrugged, staring at the landscape rolling by. “Can you tell me a story?”

“Fine. Once upon a time there was a boy called Tr-.. Tre-… Trisha,”

 


End file.
